Shredder (TMNT 2012)
Shredder along with The Kraang is the main antagonist in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon on Nickelodeon. Like the comics, his real name is Oroku Saki. He and Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) used to be friends until the love of a woman tore them apart. During the fight, Yoshi's wife was killed and his baby daughter was lost. At the end of the pilot episode, Rise of the Turtles, he watches the news in Tokyo, Japan after the turtles have made themselves known. He concludes that Hamato Yoshi was building his own army and is headed to New York City to exact his revenge. In the 2-part season finale "Showdown", he had April kidnapped just so he could fight Splinter one last time, completely uncaring about what the Kraang would do to the rest of the world so long as he could get revenge. When Splinter arrived to rescue April, he found too late that it was a trap, at which point Shredder attacked. During the battle, Shredder revealed that during the fire all those years ago, Splinter's daughter Miwa had not died, but had in fact been raised by Shredder to hate her biological father on the lie that it was he who had killed Tang Shen and not Shredder, with him reveling in how he had turned Splinter's own daughter against him. So it was that when Splinter defeated Shredder Karai came to his defense, and an emotionally devastated Splinter fled. Despite his having raised Karai Shredder is shown to have no feelings for whatsoever, only using her to get revenge on Splinter/Hamato Yoshi. Nowhere is this more apparent than when Karai asks her adoptive father for assurance that he would have never let her be hurt by his new robotic foot soldiers, and he does not answer her. He has also repeatedly threatened to hurt her if she disobeys him, and it is strongly implied that he has done so in the past. Eventually, after Karai learned that Splinter was his real father, Shredder admitted the truth and had her locked up in a cell. Besides Karai he has two other main henchmen, an apprentice and martial arts master named Chris Bradford, and a street thug named Xever. At the end of ''Pulverizer Returns, ''he allied himself with The Kraang to destroy the Turtles. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also voiced Captain Gantu from Lilo & Stitch and Goro from the Mortal Kombat Movie. Gallery Shredder2012.jpg|Shredder as he appears in the 2012 cartoon 1024px-S01E15_Shredder_Karai_3.png|"Remember what they did to our family". Shredder_Unmasked.png|Shredder with his helmet off. Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Big Bads Category:Ninjas Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Clawed Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Masked Villain Category:Archenemy Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Child-Abusers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Master Manipulator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Sociopaths Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Samurai Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crime Lord Category:Honorable Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil from the past Category:Betrayed villains Category:Monster Master Category:Trash-Talking Villains